light and dark
by mindblank
Summary: Without light and dark and the line between, this world would slip into chaos and decay. How does one go about preventing such things? Rather like this. Rated T for probable gore. OC's? will ye donate an OC to charity this Halloween? inquiries within.
1. Prolouge

I looked from the dead man to the blood on my hands, to his daughter, who had just walked in. I opened my mouth to say something-though I didn't know what. She chose that moment to scream bloody murder."I'M SORRY!" I shouted, leaping out the door."I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed while barreling down the roads of the small village. "Don't be sorry, you idiot! He deserved it!" Hissed the voice in my head. I already heard the town guardians after me.

I regretted it now more than anything I had ever done. I still remembered how his neck popped when I snapped it, how the blood sprayed and the sounds of his flesh tearing as I ripped out his heart. As I ran past my neighbor's small house, I caught a glimpse of a young girl, hardly 7 years old. Then the voice that had convinced me to kill the priest hissed angrily at me

"That one! That was the one you should have killed!" I ignored it and continued speeding out of town, into the nearby jungle. One of my pursuers shouted at me to stop. That, of course, only fueled my mad dash for safety. I threw myself on a tree covered in vines, and slowly dragged myself up. Before long, there was a blossom of red in my left eye, and a second later, my brain registered the pain.

I screamed like the priest's daughter had screamed, and fell a good ten feet before regaining control of my limbs again. I forced myself to climb, ignoring the arrow that had just introduced itself to my lower back and stomach, and the one that had just broken my right ankle. I forced myself to the top of the tree, and had time to survey my surroundings, finding that I enjoyed the view. "This is a good place to die" I muttered under my breath. The head guardian of the village hauled himself up, along with a couple of other guards. He held his sword in front of him, pointed at me.

"Why?" was all he said.

"I don't know" I replied. I did know, of course, but if he dragged me in, they would just put me in an insane asylum or something.

"That really doesn't help your case, lad." he said

"I know. Just kill me and get it over with, would you?"

"You haven't even had a proper trial, though."

"I killed the priest, and if you take me to rot in a dungeon somewhere, I grantee I'll just end up committing suicide. Please, save me from having to live with this burden."

"OK…"he said, leveling his sword.

I was informed, at this point, by some obscure instinct that I was, in fact, about to die. I fell to my knees and sent a plea to whatever god was closest, or would listen, to forgive me. I then closed my eyes, and waited for death. And waited. And waited. I heard the guard grunt in surprise, and felt a blast of icy cold air across my face. I opened one eye, and saw a dark figure in front of me. He was holding the guards sword with a gloved hand, and the cold seemed to be coming from him. I just had time to say "what the-"when he suddenly twisted the sword, wrenching it from the guards hand, flipped it, and ran him through with it. The other guards, sensing the being's malevolence, dropped to their knees and begged for mercy.

"Go" said the figure, in a voice like the sound of a shovel breaking gravel. I shuddered. This was the voice that had made me kill the priest. "Tell the world of what you have seen today, but tell none of this boy" he said, pointing back to me.

"He is dead, and he took your leader with him. Understand?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Now leave us" He turned to me after they were gone and said "Thank you for calling me"

"I never-"

"Do you not remember asking for forgiveness?"

"I do, but I meant to ask for a-"

"You meant to call for an angel, did you" he said, with a slight mocking tone to his voice.

"I-"

"Well, I'm who you got, so you're welcome. Now, according to the rules of old magic, your soul belongs to me."

"What! I- No!"

"Farewell, Samuel Smith. It's been a pleasure to save you."

He dove at me, sword first, and disappeared into my chest. I had a horrible feeling as he settled into a hole in my heart that had been there ever since my father had died in a mining accident, and my last words as all independent thoughts and ideas were replaced with joint thoughts between the demon inside me and my own were

"OH NOTCH HELP ME!"

Then we stood, as our eyesight began to turn grey, and screamed to the world, and all its inhabitants and its gods,

"THE VOID WILL RISE AGAIN!"


	2. Come Again?

BANG BANG BANG!

I growled somewhere deep in my throat. I hadn't had a proper sleep in days. If this was some salesman at the door, I would punch him into next week.

"ASTRIX! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

I curled up further into my sheets. My landlord would just have to wait. I was sleeping. Of course, the landlord being the obnoxious old man that he was, he just unlocked the door with his master key, and barreled into the apartment.

"Where is your rent?"He said with barley contained rage obvious in his eyes.

"Um…. I left it in my other pants." I muttered groggily.

"Well go and get it!"

I dragged myself off my bedroll, and rummaged around in my other pants pockets, pretending I at least thought I had money.

"Huh… It's not here…"I muttered, just for his sanity's sake

"what do you mean 'not here'? You can't just not pay rent, and expect to stay on my property!"

"Can I get it to you tomorrow afternoon?"

"You've said that for the past month now, and I still seem to be lacking your rent."

"I-"

"Am going to be moved out by tomorrow morning."

"What happened to a fifteen day warning?"

At this point, the guy who lived across from me marched into the apartment, if you could call it that, shouted

"SHUT UP!"And marched back to his room.

"Well, I hope to never see you again." Said my landlord, a smug look settling across his face. I just stood there, having realized arguing was pointless. As the door slammed behind him, I turned and fell back into my bedroll. He technically could do that, as I didn't have enough stuff to have to be given time move out. Just a bedroll and a few tools. I fell asleep while spiraling into depression, as I was now homeless, jobless, and broke. Just great.

The next morning, I threw everything I had into a backpack, and marched out, locking my door and leaving the key inside, just to bother my landlord one last time. I made my way to the marketplace, hoping to sign up for a cheap recruitment job in the mines. Of course I was three hours too early. I walked around, looking for a possible alternative, hoping to make enough money to at least buy an apple. After three hours and a couple small jobs hauling boxes around, I had an apple in one hand and my pickaxe in the other, waiting for the Iron Inc. representative to lead us to the mines for the day. Saving the apple for later, I marched into the intimidating mouth of the cave. We were supposed to find a friend, and mine in pairs. I decided to go by myself. I didn't much like other people. Marching into the darkness of a small cave alone, I made sure my sword was easily accessible.

Three coal veins, two iron deposits, and a chasm later, I was up to my knees in water, wading towards a dungeon. There was a rare double chest in it, and about four zombies. Reaching the opposite shore, I unsheathed my sword, and snuck behind the first monster, decapitating it. Immediately its brethren fell on me, all attempting to eat different parts of my body. What the nether happened to eating brains? I thought, kicking one in the shin, and slicing my sword through his face. Another just about did the same to me, having found a sword somewhere, now swinging it around wildly. I blocked, stepped in, and swung. Another one bites the dust, I thought. The last one was wearing armor, preventing an easy kill. It rushed at me, knocking me down. Now on the ground, I saw a faint glimmer of blue from across the lava lake my sword had just sunken into. As the zombie loomed over me I punched it in the face, and then an arrow appeared with a _thunk_ in its nose. From across the water I heard the sound of rattling bones, like a skeleton's foot had just hit the floor. The zombie, however, had not survived. I began wading back across the warm water, pulling out my pickaxe. A pickaxe made a crude weapon a best, but skeletal archers weren't really meant for melee fighting, so it went down easily.

Making my way across the water a third time, I discovered yet another zombie, and dispatched him quickly with a back flip into the adjacent lava. Placing a torch on the spawner, I searched the chest, in which I found 5 wheat, 4 iron, 2 saddles, and a bucket. After mining up the entire mossy cobblestone floor, I began to ponder how I would get to those diamonds. After looking through my inventory, I decided I had enough dirt than I would ever need, so I began building a makeshift dirt bridge across the lava, feeling my stomach drop at the sight of my sword handle floating away. I wasn't all that good at crafting, so I would have some trouble making an acceptable weapon for myself. I would need to trade some minerals for a new one once I got back to the surface. After making a small platform around the diamonds, I pulled out my pick, and prayed it was a rich vein. I dug my pick in, and saw another diamond ore block behind the first. Mining it up, I found another. Leaving with a grand total of 5 diamonds, I carefully snuck back across the dirt bridge, wading through the water again, making my way back to the surface. Too bad Iron Inc would take two of my diamonds as a fee for mining in their tunnels.

Reaching the surface revealed a rainy day, and a few other miners. I signed out at the small desk, giving half of my haul to the company, and made my way to the market place. I wouldn't sell my minerals now. I could get better prices in the morning, when the stores and crafting guilds needed to replenish their stores. It was also more likely I would get a good deal on my sword, as the blacksmith wouldn't be tired of making weaponry all day. I made my way over to a nearby alley, and sat down unrolling my bedroll. As I tried to fall asleep, I saw a wanted poster on the wall across from me. It showed a picture of a girl, and said: name: Dalkír; wanted; reward: 5 emeralds; reason: murder, use of forbidden magic.


	3. Oh Schist

Thud

I turned and faced the zombie that had just spawned behind me. He looked at me, and began stumbling in my direction. I slipped behind him, and made a fist with my right hand, channeling the nearest source of code, muttering

"Dak" as soon as the element was available. I slammed my fist of fire into the back of his skull, spilling some of his rotting brains. Yuck. I hated fighting zombies sober. Things were a lot more disgusting when you aren't drunk. He turned around, and half lunged, half fell at me. Right. Zombie. The head has to come off. I punched again, this time at his neck. I got lucky, and his head sort of fell off. Good. His body disintegrated slowly, leaving behind some chunks of meat. I left them where they were, thinking I would just run into a pig or something later (that night at dinner, I regretted that decision). Continuing in the direction I had been going, I began to see signs of civilization. Floating trees, lakes missing some source blocks, torches in caves, etc. as night began to fall, I headed towards a lava fall in the distance, thinking animals would be attracted to the light, as I was starting to get hungry now. Finding the pool at the bottom, I saw no animals. I found out why when I walked off the roof of a house built into the side of the small cliff.

Looking inside, I saw no one home. Curious now, I walked in. it was a small cabin, with one double chest in the kitchen, and what looked like the sleeping form of a wolf in one corner. I stopped moving when I saw this. I heard snoring from upstairs, and decided this house was in fact occupied. I also decided if I was really quiet, I could see about commandeering some food, and if he had alcohol, I would help myself. So I crept past the wolf, and opened the chest slowly, just enough to stick my arm in. I found a bottle, which I pulled out, finding it was some kind of beer, and a pork chop. I snuck back out with my loot, and this time, the dog woke up. He didn't bark, but looked at me like he was unsure if I was a friend. I gave him the pork chop, and left as fast as I could. Now in the light from the lava outside, I could see that the beer was more like moonshine. Pulling off my pack, I put some in a flask, and then buried the rest in the bottom of the bag, so I would have some later. Taking a drink, I turned to find the guy who probably owned the house I had just stolen from.

"'ello" I said. He punched me in the face, and pulled out a sword. As I stood up he put it to my neck and said,

"You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" taking another drink, I thought about my options. Go with him to my public execution, kill him with magic, or try and best him with my fists. My mind was already starting to fuzz out a bit from the moonshine(that was some pretty strong stuff), so I went with my fists. I did a clumsy dive for his feet, but he just brought the sword down. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I registered pain, but didn't really notice it. I got up, seeing that he had dropped his sword, and staggered over to him

"You shoulda thought bout hoo yer messin with." I told him.

"I did" with that, he brought his feet up, and slammed them into my stomach. Again, not as much pain as I should be registering. I didn't really mind though. I was drunk, and frankly, I was having fun with this fight. Until he brought the hilt of his sword down, onto my temple, making the world go black.

* * *

**So hey, I finally got this written, and it is short. the first chapter(that wasn't the intro)is almost twice as long as this I think, but if i work on this any longer, I'll never end up getting it out, or even working on the next chapter. so anyways-thank you my two followers! Its gonna sound weird, but I swear I felt like dancing when I saw I was being read by people, and not just myself. Now- I have a way to get this character name thing sorted I think, because I don't really like the names, I put them there as placeholders until I figured out better ones. I have one, I need another.*hint hint wink wink***

**Will:she's trying to ask you to review**

**Your very obvious, aren't you Will? anyways, yes, please! review! I'll take ocs, cool words, ideas, anything! If your wondering who Will is, read that annoying one shot collection on my profile. Or find it in the archive. That should answer your questions.**


	4. Food?

I woke up to the sounds of a festival. I got up, wondering if they were giving food away free today, then reminded myself not to get any hopes up. Making my way to the street, I saw an old looking guy with a slight limp, proudly marching his donkey down the road. Briefly, I thought it was the donkey they were cheering on. Then I saw that the donkey was carrying a person sideways across its back. It was hard to see them, and as such I couldn't decide if it was a man or woman. The people seemed to though, the way they cheered the man on. Turning to the woman next to me, I asked who that was. After receiving a look that clearly said she thought I was drunk or something, she said

"That's Dalkír. How did you miss the calls?"

"Overslept I guess" I said, looking back at the mini parade. She was taller than I expected. Most magicians were generally short, and stout. She seemed to wake up at a particularly loud scream of joy from a child. Looking around, she glared at all of the onlookers, and tried to say something, only to find her mouth was bound. The crowd condensed and followed the succession, still cheering deafeningly. I followed, now wanting to see what they would do to their prisoner. The man marched his prisoner up the steps of the palace, where a makeshift platform with a noose had been constructed. They put her into the correct position, and began reading her charges. A minute later, they let her have her last words.

"Odehom yohdoehuh ehlee xetdoe-"

"Enough. Speak in Commons, smart one." Said a man towards the back of the stage, obviously a wizard, with the way he was dressed. The warden of the jail unit in here in ferring.

"Fine warden, I just wanted to say that my friend on the roof over there owes me, and I meant to say it very pointedly." Roughly 1,000 or so heads turned, to look at the rooftops around them; I caught sight of a figure in black, holding a bow as though he had just fired it.

"Much better!"Shouted a voice from the platform. Looking back, we saw that the noose had been snapped, and the warden had been shot by an arrow. She snapped her bonds, and leapt off the platform, managing roll to a landing. Much screaming and chaos ensued, and she made her way towards the area I was in. I tried backing up, but the mass of people all frantically trying to get away seemed to solidify, and I couldn't move. Reaching out, she found my shoulder, and dragged me next to her. Muttering a word lost under the noise of the crowd, her hand covered itself in purple mist, and it formed a knife, which was pointed at my neck.

"You stay back, or this one gets it!" came a loud shout in my ear. She was awfully clever, I realized. I was of no use to society, but if the officials let her kill me in this sort of a crowd, the people would begin to think their government didn't care about the lives of their people. The officers seemed realize this, and that they could do nothing about it. Dalkír began making her way out of the city, keeping me a prisoner the whole way. They tried to stop us at the gates, but she just held the knife closer to my neck, and they let her go through, mouthing 'sorry' to me as I was marched by.

Once out of sight of the city, and far into a forest, she lowered the knife. I immediately shoved my elbow into her stomach. She grunted, and folded for a moment. Then she grabbed the neck of my shirt, as I turned around to face her, and growled

"You sure? Because I bet we could have one heck of an argument"

"Except I would win"

"Ha! I like your thinking." She laughed, releasing me. "You can go now if you want. Tell 'em how you beat me down, but I ran like a coward or something."

"Isn't that what just happened" I asked, curious now why a murderer didn't want to kill me

"I wouldn't want to make you a liar, now would I?" she grinned, looked up at the sun, and began walking off in the direction that would be south. Thinking about it, I could use the reward her head would fetch, and it seemed she wasn't going to kill me, maybe I could trick her into coming to a city, or kill her in her sleep. But then, I thought, I would be no better than her, or any other criminal. No, I would have to kill her, but not yet. Until I could, I would follow her, and make sure she didn't kill anyone else. I looked up, and realized she had already disappeared in the trees. I swore, and went in the direction she had left in. Thankfully; she hadn't gotten too far ahead.

At first, I tried to follow from a distance, as to not inform her I was after her, but after a few dashes behind trees, and some awesome rolling around, she turned and said

"You're doing a pretty bad job back there. I can hear all your footsteps, and your rolling sounds like a tree is falling down." Walking out from behind my tree, I said

"I haven't done this in a while" it was true, I used to be good at it, but I had grown out of practice living in the city.

"No excuses. If you're going to follow me, you need to do it right. You'll have to walk next to me until you master this art." She had a smile on her face.

"Fine." I said. I would still watch her, just be more cautious than I had been. As we walked, I found myself in a state of either shock or surprise, I couldn't tell. I did know that I had never expected to walk with a murderer like we were friends.

"So, I'm curious, why are you walking with me? Most people have usually run away screaming by now." She asked

"Well, it's not like I had much of a life back there. I may as well fall in with some people who can get actual cash flowing." I said, thinking fast. I thought I would try and learn her tricks, so that I could use them against her.

"Ok. Welcome to the business, I guess. Although, I don't think I'll be promoting what I do. You at least had a place in the chain there. Now you've got no rights. No home, no food, and definitely no money."

"You don't like what you do?" ok, maybe I was taking the bait, but I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I hate what I do. I mean, I can't erase the past, out of all the things magic can do, that's not one of them. But oh well, I guess." She turned to see me "I take it you don't believe that?"

"They never told me anything of the sort, but I see no reason to not believe you" I said, still trying to out-lie her. Of course I didn't believe a word of it. I had been told repeatedly that this person wouldn't think twice about murdering anyone, even if it was in cold blood.

"And there's why you didn't have much of a life back there. You're too trusting of people." She was close to being onto me, so I decided to change the subject.

"What was that language you used on the stage?"

"That, friend, would be chaduedee, or in more reasonable terms, code. A long, wordy language that doesn't translate well into Common Tongue." After a few minutes, she said" I don't know your name." not exactly like a question, more like a statement. I answered anyway

"Astrix"

"Parents went a bit weird with that, did they?" I smiled, and told her I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Is anyone else feeling as awesome as I am? Probably because its FRIDAY!**

**anyways, this chapter spilled over into 3 pages in Microsoft word, and should compensate for the shortness of the last chapter. anyways folks, I'll probably be rewriting the first chapter or so, just because I realized there was no humor there. I read it and... I don't know, its sorta like its too solid, to permanent. make any sense? no? probably a good sign for you. you're less likely to be insane. Anyways, have a chapter. Merry Christmas.**


	5. Well, we're lost

It quickly became apparent that we both had no idea where we were going. I wanted to get to Xeteot, where I planned to disappear underground, and had a very little idea what direction to go in. Astrix told me she thought Xeteot was east of Ferring, so we were heading in the direction we thought was east. We had gone a ways before we found we were going the wrong way. Attempting to fix the issue, we found ourselves on a snowy plain. Sighing, I said

"I don't think we got very far with that, did we?"

"No. Are we making camp?"

"Yeah… climb trees or something" with that, I launched myself into the lowest branches of a spruce tree.

"Are we taking shifts sleeping?" she grunted out as she followed

"Are you worried about the scary monsters?" I said it in a bit of a teasing way. She growled and replied

"No, I just don't think we should take any chances." She looked away "I'll take first shift, wake you up at midnight or so"

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me in my sleep?"

"How do I know the same?" I chuckled at her response.

"I like the way you think" fine, but if I catch you murdering me, I'll defend myself."

"Ditto"

T=I found a crook in the tree and curled up. Sleep came quickly. Along with sleep were the nightmares. The only time my mind wouldn't go absolutely crazy with purple magic, I was always haunted with memories. I found myself awake on the ground, apparently having fallen out of the tree. Looking up, I saw Astrix was looking at me curiously.

"Nightmare. I'm fine now" she probably wasn't really concerned for my wellbeing, but I said it more to reassure myself than anything. She reached a hand down to help me up. Taking it, I told her to go to sleep; I would take my shift a bit early. She didn't sleep, I could tell by her breathing pattern, but that was ok. She was scared of me. Fine. She wouldn't be the first.

When morning came, it came brightly. Blinking back dots in my eyes, I jumped out of the tree, crumpling in the snow as my legs took the weight again. Moving out of Astrix's way, I stretched, and tried to find east with the fading stars. But I was never good with astronomy.

"Isn't there a river around Ferring?" Astrix asked

"Yeah, the jungle wood river. I dunno if we're close to it though."

"Well, water finds its own level right?" she pointed to a stream weaving through the snow.

"Genius"** (444 word exactly after genius)**

We followed the stream downhill, eventually leaving the snowy biome behind. It wasn't too long before we saw the first jungle trees in the distance

"I never realized they were that big!" Astrix practically shouted. Resisting the urge to fall down laughing, I said,

"Oh yeah, it's hard to find any living thing bigger than those" at that I really did fall down laughing. Astrix was close to tears, but managed to stay upright. Putting the laughing behind us-after about ten mutes of continued jokes of that nature-we continued. Before long, we were at the edge of a cliff, looking down at a river that ran to fast for boat travel, and watching a team of mules pull a boat to the nearest fording point.

"Is it full of the goods? Or are they gonna load it up at the dock?" I wondered aloud

"It is the good they're moving. The jungle wood river was named after its trade value. Once they reach their destination they'll tear it to bits and sell it." As soon as she said it, it made sense. The thing wasn't really well put together now I looked at it closely.

"Smart"

"You learn a few things when you work a job in the industry"

"And what industry 'ud that be?" we started walking again.

"Iron Inc. I mined when I could get the job"

"Iron Inc. never heard of it."

"Y'know every pickaxe you've ever seen I stores?

"Yup"

"They all have a little green square painted in the handle" she hauled out her pick, showing the faded logo to me "that's Iron Inc."

"Interesting. I thought everything was crafted by local blacksmiths"

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" we continued walking, the conversation varying from immensely important things like the meaning of life and the taste of cookies from Ferring to Redstone, to less important things, like why the sky is blue, or grass is green. Apparently, Astrix had a pretty fair knowledge of the science stuff.

Before dark hit, we were up in another tree. Again crawling onto a wide limb, I took first shift tonight. This time, I thought Astrix was asleep. Then I reminded myself that this was a wanna be criminal I was traveling with. I wondered if I would ever come to regret letting her come along. Maybe I would, but I was never good with thinking ahead. That's why I was in trouble for using purple magic. I hadn't thought twice about learning to use it. When the moon was directly above my head, I woke Astrix up, and tied myself to the tree this time.

In dreams full of darkness and purple, and fire, I found myself in a cloudy, light place full of angels, or, at least, people with wings. Except all the angels were surrounded in a film of darkness. I looked down at myself to find another dark light dancing around me. When I looked up, I saw a figure coated in a milky white aura, unlike the other figures, ran up and began saying something in a voice I couldn't hear. Then he realized I couldn't hear him. He looked me in the eye, said something else, and the world around me slowly faded into blackness. I woke up in a cold sweat. Astrix stood over me, looking a little annoyed

"You were saying things in your sleep"

"What did I say?" I asked

"Something about dark light and some word that started with P"

"Pra?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Now will you shut up this time?"

"Yeah, sure…" I let my voice trail into nothing, too lost in thoughts. That was Herobrine I had seen in the white place.

* * *

**Man. I feel extraordinarily tired for whatever reason. but whatever, I have a chapter of this old story for you. Yeah. you thought this thing was dead, but its not. I assure you, I have plans of returning this story to my present creativities, rather than my past story. Does that make any sense? Oh well. I know what I'm talking about. And dayng, the implications here. Its confusing isn't it?**

**Dalkir:yeah, I'm confused. Explain it, mindblank!**

**NEVAR! Bwahahahahahahahaha**

**moving on to reviews, or, uh, review**

**crazykatz430:*would thank you, but is currently being imitated by an evil clone, and is actually stuffed in a body bag with a hole for air in it, hidden in the closet***

**somewhere, screaming is heard, along with a vacuum being turned on.**

**Yup, I'm definitely not an evil clone.*smiles nervously***

**Adios, Amigos!**


	6. I am NOT drunk

The next day passed uneventfully the most exciting thing happened around noon-ish.

"So, uh, I can't help but wonder, um, who all have you killed?"

"…huh?" she had been looking at the river and walking, silent, probably wrapped up in thoughts.

"Who have you killed?"

"The city didn't tell you?"

"No. just that you killed people."

"Ah. Well, let's see. There's my first justified kill, which was a guy who abused his kid…there was a woman who was trying to kill…whatshisface, the guy who almost won the last election"

"Rob Carpenter?"

"Yeah. She was gonna kill him, but for the wrong reasons. I believe it was Rob that I took out next."

"That was you?!" Rob Carpenter had promised a better Ferring. No more homelessness, no more hunger, no more underground slavery, etc. He'd gotten my vote. "he was gonna fix everything!"

"By killing all the burdens on the city. He was either gonna put them all into exile, or kill em."

"Whaddyou mean?"

"I knew a guy. Had five emeralds for his head. I was crawling down the chimney, see, and I heard him talking to the general about his plan to fix the city." She swore something under her breath, and continued, "I sprang outta the fireplace, all burning and stuff, and I ripped his nose off. Then I strangled him until the general pulled me off. The general died quickly. Then Carpenter went off to go meet his maker." She got quiet then.

I shifted my course to move me a little further from the murderer. She looked over and smiled sadly.

"Creepy, aren't I?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"A bit" I replied honestly, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Yeah… I scare myself too." We were both silent for a bit. Then Dalkír pointed at a brown blob in the distance, and said that was a town she thought was called Riverside. Right in the middle of the Great Plains around which the empire was centered. We walked for the rest of the day towards the ever growing blob on the horizon. When we were close, I could see that it was a messily built little town, brightly lit, and made of jungle wood. The buildings seemed to lean on each other in a secure and haphazard way. Entering the town, Dalkír said something about needing a drink, and disappeared into an alley. So I walked to the nearest pub, sat down, and ordered a steak. Thankfully, I could pay with a gold nugget that came from my last mining escapade. Finishing, I looked at room rates. Then I decided I would just sleep in the alley. Much more affordable. Crawling behind the dumpster behind the pub, I fell asleep quickly, overcome with a sense of déjà vu.

The next morning, I found Dalkír standing over me, with a black eye, and a look like she hadn't slept all night.

"C'mon. I wanna get outta here before my 'buddies' wake up"

"Your buddies?" she gave me a glare as I got up. She was pulling hair over her face, and wiping muddy hands across her eyes.

"I went for a drink, and met some friends. Let's leave it at that"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not."

"Fine." we walked along a road this time, following the path that said it was going to Xeteot. It was quiet going. Dalkír kept zoning out, and I was too busy watching the scenery. The long, uneventful day passed slowly, and almost painfully. When we stopped for the night, there were no trees around. Dalkír wanted to just sleep on the ground, but I suggested we dig a hole. She gave me a look like 'I never would have thought of that'. So we spent the night in a dirt hole in the ground, with one torch in the corner.

That night, I was reminded of my imagination's capacity for weird dreams. When I fell asleep, I found myself in the nether. But it wasn't the nether I knew. It was full of people, all with a light glowy-ness around them. They looked at me like I had just teleported from the moon. Then the crowd erupted into blabber, all of which I couldn't understand. One guy came out of the crowd and said something, and suddenly I could hear him.

"-are you?" he asked. His voice seemed abnormally loud now I could hear.

"Astrix, who're you?" he licked his lips nervously and said

"Can't say. Not at liberty"

"You can't even tell me who you are?"

"No. I can tell you not to betray the other one. You two need to work together for this"

"For what? And who's the 'other one'?"

"I don't know who the other is; it's just a message from the boss"

"Boss?"

"Oh, you gotta go-good luck Astrix!" than the word faded out, replaced with the sound of wind rushing past me, and a sensation of falling through the white sheet that surrounded me. I woke to find Dalkír poking me with a stick

"Are you dead?"

"No!" she poked me with the stick again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I grabbed the branch and poked her back with it.

"Ow. You were shouting a bunch of stuff in your sleep, by the way. And you sounded like you were drunk."

"I'm not drunk" I grumbled, standing up, "is it morning?"

"I think. Would've gone up and checked, but I was too lazy." I gave her a look, and picked up the torch, walking to the small staircase. Slamming my fist into the dirt that had been out door, I was greeted with a flash f abnormally bright sunlight. Hissing, I continued, and blundered out, feeling blind. Dalkír said something in…whatever language that she swore in, and filled in the hole. We would have continued our walking, but we were surrounded by spiders. Apparently it was too early in the morning for them to feel happy and friendly. They attacked, and I, still blind, began swinging my sword around rather blindly. Dalkír shouted something at me about watching my blade, and then launched a fireball at a creeper. The green beast hissed, and stood still. Without thinking, I dug my sword into its head. It hissed again, and fell to the ground. By then, the spiders had all been taken out, by sword or fire.

Picking up a handful of gunpowder, I poured it into a pouch, and put it into my pocket.

"Well I'm awake. Are you?"

"yeah." I was wandering around, picking up all the extra spoils of war around. Lots of string, some rotten flesh- good for selling to potion makers-and a few bones. We continued along the road again, hoping for a less boring day. We got it. When we reached the snowy forests around the northern east mountains, we found a band of zombies. Led by a wither skeleton. We were captured within minutes, the sun seeming to go down faster than it should.

* * *

**hahahahahahahahaha**

**you wish this were a dead story. its not!**

**bwahahahahahaha**

**looks like our 'heroes' have been captured by a band of zombies!**

**Astrix: why'd you do that! Now we have to fight them too! and I've seen what you are planning with this story. I tell you, I am prepared to quit for all this injustice aga-**

**why do my characters have to be such blabbermouths?**

**reviews-Crazykats430**

**gratzie, amico**

**and that was an epic door kicking in! Now lets go do dis!**

**(ADVERTIZEMENT:see oneshots chapter 16 for the continuation)**

**to all the est of you readers- I NEED AN OC! heck, even a name would work! anything!**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	7. well, now what?

**Teh OC chart is at the bottom of dis chapter**

* * *

"Well, now what?" Astrix and I were tied up under a tree, while the monsters swarmed around, not attacking, but talking, or so it seemed.

"I dunno, but they're planning to eat us" for a moment I thought it was normal that she knew what they were talking about. Then I realized what she said

"How d'you know that?"

"I can understand some monster" she replied sharply, "can't you, just, magic these guys dead or something?"

"I would kill myself with a crowd this big. And small finger runes wouldn't work. I need full use of my hands."

"Maybe we can talk them out of this?"

"Monsters don't speak commons"

"But surely you don't think I'm a monster?" a deep, scratchy voice interrupted our plans of escape. "I assure you, I do speak commons" the wither skeleton stood up, and shouted something in the warbled language of monsters. A short, fat zombie stumbled forwards, and tripped. His shiny sword flew through the air and landed on a block of dirt. Another zombie threw a log onto the resulting fire.

"How'd they-"

"Fire enchantment" Astrix muttered.

"See? We aren't dumb. Well. They are. I'm not."

"Then can't you see what your doing is wrong?" that was Astrix, risking her life.

"Ah, but it is so right what I am doing! I'm helping those who cannot help themselves!" he gestured at the pack of rotting, green beasts around him, with what seemed to be a grin. Hard to tell with all of those nonexistent facial features. While the wither had the zombies slowly build up the fire, he told us all about how he had killed his last victims, and how he was going to kill us.

"Slowly, painfully, deliciously." Was all he said on the subject. Astrix and I then had a mental conversation. A minute later, I shouted

"Let me loose or I'll blast you to ectoplasmic dust" at the same time as Astrix said

"There must be another way?" another look was shared, mostly a confused one. The wither was laughing hysterically, however.

"You two don't communicate well, do you?"

"Obviously not" another voice from the darkness, except this one floated down from the treetops.

"Who are you-"the wither stopped as soon as the arrow pierced his eye socket. He muttered something dark, and ordered his zombies to find the archer. It didn't take long before there was another prisoner tied up next to us. Muttering something about dead noses, he introduced himself as Travis. Then he muttered that he was with a group of bounty hunters.

"They should be here by the morning, at the most."

"I don't think you two have that long" I was being tied to a stick, to be cooked rotisserie style. Oh joy. The two watched as I was hauled t the fire, and placed above it, slowly being turned. I kept a straight face, even though the fire wouldn't hurt me. I was a fire elementalist, after all. Then Travis realized why I looked so familiar as the light flashed across it.

"That's… that's DALKIR! What the nether are you doing with her?"He turned to Astrix. She grinned and said

"I was kidnapped. And then I went n an adventure"

"But-"

"Would you two stop talking about me!?" I shouted across the green crowd.

"You still talk! Why do you not cook?" the wither was looking down at me, an arrow still lodged in his eye socket. I thought for a moment, and then came up with a good comeback.

"I'm a fire elementalist, dummy!" quickly, I pulled lose my bonds, and shoved my burning hands into his face. He shouted in annoyance and backed up. I went with him. Kicking off the cooking spit, I climbed up his ribs, to end up sitting on his shoulders, laughing as the zombies tried to help. There was chaos for a minute, until a pop and a fizz sounded from across the clearing. The whole party stopped for a moment in place like a group of children caught fighting over a toy and looked at the enderman. He strode calmly up to the wither. Reaching out with extraordinarily long fingers, he picked me up, set me down among the zombies, and looked at the wither skeleton. The wither cried out

"NO! NOT NOW!" the enderman grasped his skull with one hand, and placed the other in a fist where his heart should be. He squealed, and the shadows flowed to cloak the skeleton in dark scales. The enderman removed his hands, and said something in a warbly voice to the new enderman in front of him then they disappeared in a burst of purple. There was quiet for a moment. Then the zombies continued fighting among themselves. While they did that, I crept over to Travis and Astrix. I untied them quickly enough. The zombies hadn't done a very good job. Immediately, Travis had a sword at my neck. I growled something rather dark, and pointed at the zombies.

"Kill me later, bounty hunter." He looked at me, then the zombies, then back at me.

"Fine. But I will have your head by the morning"

"Deal" while we had been fighting, Astrix was already engaged in the fray. Travis jumped in, and the two fell into a back to back fighting machine. I walked over to the fire, and began to shoot fireballs where I could. The zombies were dead by the time the first rays of sun breached the treetops. Then Travis had a sword at my neck again.

"Now, I'll have your head." He said it sinisterly, with hatred practically dripping from his words.

"Oh? Give it a shot. I dare you." ok. I was kinda poking at the sleeping ender dragon, but hey, it was my natural response to these kinds of things. He smiled coldly, saying

"Gladly…" he brought his sword up in an arc, and brought it down, to be met with my neck. Instead, it found a blade of flames. "Wha…" he muttered. I swung the sword at his head, and he deflected. We engaged in this for a bit, but it soon became amazingly obvious that he was better at this than me. Before long, I found myself without a sword and a diamond one shoved at my neck.

"STOP!" not Astrix, but a man's voice. Travis turned obediently, and I smacked him upside the head. He instinctively brought his fist around, and I ducked. The man who had spoken stepped into view, a mad look etched across his face.

"Travis Nichols, you should know better than to kill a head worth more alive than dead!"

Travis hung his head and muttered an apology. He walked to the group of warriors, dressed in mostly leather and iron armor. Then the man turned to me.

"Well. If it isn't the famous Dalkír? I've heard so much about you." not even letting myself think, I ran in the opposite direction I could hear Astrix next to me, and the bounty hunters behind us. It wasn't long before they had us in custody. We were carted off to the nearest city, so the group could collect my bounty, and turn in the new criminal accompanying me.

"Welcome to the down side of the job" I muttered to Astrix.

* * *

***A bell rings in the distance***

**"OC's? care to donate an OC to charity this holiday season?" someone dressed as a pumpkin rounds the corner, ringing a bell and holding a form, as they pass, a form is shoved into your hands.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon:**

**Any other shtuffs:**

**There. It occurred to me that you might need one of deese. Derp. But anyways, I didn't want to ever post one of deese, but here. Behold the mighty disappointment on-an authors note chapter!(dundundun).**

**Nao you have no excuses. Have a pleasant day why don't you?**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**

**new edits n' stuffz**

**Oh, hey, I remembered something! If you have read Egnazol, by treestar14, you will likely recognize what I'm kinda modeling Dalkir to be like. If you haven't, I order you to go and read it. Nao. its feckin awesome.**

**AHHHHHHHH, SO MANY OCS!**

**Electric:there's four of us**  
***grabs Electric's coat and shakes her around a bit* THAT'S SO MANY!**

**list so far would be, in order of transmittance:**

**1-By Guest, we have Electric Elements, a steam punky magician in a blue coat**

**2-I have, from pinkypops12, Rebecca, a blond, funny and zombie hating swords woman.**

**3-Next I have Travis Nichols, by darkrider221, who would be a cold, quiet, axe(oh son of a biscuit, I made it a sword) wielding maniac who can take down a wither skeleton with nothing but a glare and a growl.**

**4- I have katz, by crazykatz430. oh geez, there's so mush shtuffs here... uh...A backwards speaking, pink haired archer who _will_ fill your oreo with toothpaste if and when given the chance.**

**So, as of today in the school library, I have plans for Electric-and now, I have a Travis on board! So, on that note,**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	8. Well, Crud

**If you haven't read the chapter before this, consider this your badly worded warning:this is chapter eight. not chapter seven.**

* * *

The trip to Xeteot was far shorter on horseback. Even if horseback meant in a cage on a carriage, surrounded by bounty hunters. The trip was bumpy, and boring. The only exiting thing was the scenery. The trees were growing closer the farther north we went. The snow drifted down, untroubled and tranquil, and the silent cold of the quiet air had cleared my mind greatly. I could think straight for the first time in notch knows how long. And I was now excruciatingly aware that I was in a cage with a known and wanted murderer. That was not very comforting, but if I tried to get out without her, would she try to kill me? Why did the bounty hunters think I was with her? Surely they know she had kidnapped someone? What if they were out hunting when it happened? Someone would notice at the city. Surely.

The only thing that might have been of more importance was the cold. I was used to cold, yes, but they had taken my jacket, and left me in a T-shirt that used to be white. They had been sure to take Dalkír's jacket, her gloves, even her shoes. Her hands were covered in the runes she had tried explaining to me once. They crawled from her wrist to her knuckles. Speaking of Dalkír, the murderer was going a bit crazy. She was sitting quietly in the corner of the cage, staring at the scenery, not saying anything, and barely eating anything. If anyone asked her a question, she would look at them blankly for a minute, and reply in monotone, often just saying 'no'. When we got to the city, I was able to see what it looked like for the first time. A giant fortress carved into the mountainside, a city built behind its long-striding walls, towers peaking at random intervals around the castle. A bridge led to a wide and short tower, while more still rose behind it, creating a tall, thin, almost sinister look. When we entered the main gates, I found that the ceiling was ornately decorated, arching into the dark rafters above.

When we entered the city proper, there were several guards following, and people lined the were carted off the stone brick roads, hauled out of the cage, and marched up the steps to the capitol. Dalkír even fell up the stairs. Something with her seemed to snap, and she was laughing hysterically, talking about how she couldn't feel her toes, and how ridiculous this weather was. Someone smacked her upside the head and she laughed more. Before long, we stood in the warm meeting hall, before a council. Dalkír was still laughing. They said almost nothing, simply directing a group of guards to take us to the cell blocks. Before long, we found ourselves in separate cells, in cold, slimy ground. When the guards left, Dalkír stopped laughing. A face across the cell said

"Who're you two?" surprisingly, Dalkír answered, sounding sane now.

"I'm Dalkír, that Astrix. You?"

"Call me Dominic the grey."

"Dominic the grey?" he sounded like someone I had heard about once.

"Yes. The priest of the void." With that, he bared his forearm, showing a rune that must have represented the void.

"Interesting. I didn't think voiders had priests?" Dalkír seemed to have returned to her normal state of mind.

"I'm the only one. That's why they want me dead."

"Seems mean of them to kill you for your religion."

"Well, we followers of the void have been persecuted for years. We know how to handle it." With that, Dominic fell silent. Dalkír seemed to fall asleep. I sat and looked at the ceiling, hoping I could talk to a guard about my predicament. Dalkír was a sort of good friend, but I didn't want to die. After what could have been hours or minutes, the door slammed open. A figure stalked in, looking through the cages. Then she reached mine.

"Astrix?" she asked. She said it wrong. I nodded. She looked at the guard, who opened the door to my cell. Dominic and Dalkír watched quietly. The guard closed the gate, as the woman walked me out of the cell block.

"I'm Misty Bryant. Been searching everywhere for you." she had a rough voice, deep, and unused sounding. "Got hired by Ferring's warden to come find you, and your kidnapper, although from what they tell me, you did a fair job of that."

"Yeah… could I get my stuff back? I'm cold"

"Sure. We'll go to the evidence room." She led me to a room full of chests. In one, I found my jacket, the old sword I used, and my pack, complete with pickaxe and bread. Slinging it over my shoulder, I followed Misty out to the main hall. She took me back through the maze of ornate halls, into the room with the council.

"And now?" asked an old, fat man in the highest seat.

"Now I have a request" Misty answered, sounding a bit shy.

"And that would be?" a different guy spoke this time.

"My charge here has been kidnapped, and was mistaken for a criminal. I want to get her out of the execution tomorrow, and I want transportation of her to Ferring."

"You ask much, general" she was a general? I looked at her clothes and found that she was, in fact, military, and did have the shoulder plates of a general. Interesting. "But I suppose if there was an accident, it is not out of our reach" after what seemed like ages, I was given a ticket on a last minute trading caravan to Ferring. Then Misty led me to a small pub, where she paid for dinner, and left. As I ate my chicken, I could see the construction of the gallows underway on the steps of the palace. It left me feeling sick inside. That night, I slept in an alley again. A bit of a bad habit, I supposed.

The next morning, I left in a squeaky carriage, under the charge of a heavily accented driver, along with several other folks, all of whom seemed poor. And to top it all off-because riding in a squeaky, crowded, uncovered wagon being pulled by smelly donkeys wasn't bad enough- it started to rain slush, as we were too far north for rain. And a kid started crying in the cart ahead of mine. Wincing as the child squealed excitedly at the sight of a guard on a horse, I put my head in my hands and tried to fall asleep. I had no such luck.

* * *

**Poor Astrix. I have plans for her...**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Astix:Oh Notch**

**hahahahahah! That's right, fear me!**

**Also, how many of you have been in that exact situation? When your traveling, usually on a plane, and that one kid is screaming, and then the parents are like 'lets play a game to make you scream louder!'**

**Ive been there far too many times. It really doesn't help me trying to write. So, what, no guesses on my song lyr-wait, wrong story. Never-mind.**

**Anyways, thanks to Baileyice207 for the only review since the giant tidal wave of OCs. Speaking of, I have homework to do.**

**Odehom procrastination...**

**Arrivederci, amicos!**


	9. Deja vu

Well bloody brilliant. Astrix was out of the picture-probably a good thing-but I was still on death row. And as that time drew closer, I found myself staring at a block of stone in the ceiling and listening to Dominic's prayers, wondering if I should sign over to religion before I die. As I came to the thought, I wondered briefly if I could be considered already religious. Were magicians assigned to one religion? Or were they just atheist? Hard to say. And eventually, I found myself muttering the prayers with the priest next to me. I was dimly aware that I couldn't really feel my toes, as they were bare. I stared at my left hand, thinking of the day they gave me that. I flinched. That had been quite a painful day. Almost more painful when I added the Pra symbol on my own. Purple magic had a different kind of pain. Not exactly the burning agony of fire, the crushing feeling of earth, or the airless feeling of water and air. More like a dull agony that spreads rapidly through the body. The problem was, most people didn't know how to redirect the pain into the magic. I did.

But moving on, I thought about how I could get out of this. Usually I didn't have time for such things, and I just made it up as I went along. But now I had time to think it out. Maybe if I made myself disappear in my cell… but then I would starve to death. Maybe if I demanded a trial, I could talk my way out. But that was unlikely. You don't exactly give a murderer a chance to talk. What if I stole a sword and went on a rampage? I would be out numbered and dead within a minute. Maybe I could just wing it, like last time. Yeah, that'd work. Slowly, I felt myself drifting to sleep. And again, my imagination decided to dance around and get drunk again. It plunged me through a tunnel full of darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the place with the dark glowwy angels everywhere. And herobrine came up again, appearing with a flash of white light. He said another something, and this time, I could hear him.

"-reception any good?"

"What?"

"Oh. Apparently so. Hello there, dark." There were voices whispering now. The angels must be talking.

"Who's dark?"

"You. You are dark, like all the rest of these 'angels' I believe you would call them" he gestured to the growing crowd. I looked around for the first time. If this was a dream, herobrine couldn't hurt me, could he?

The angels were gathering around us, forming a dark circle against the light, airy atmosphere. Giant towers held the islands against the sky, clouds-or were those whales? - floated between the light cityscape. The sun shined brightly above us, illuminating the crowd in a light that seemed not to go with them. A grand palace topped with a giant glass orb sat tall and thin on one island. A red something-was it a dragon?-sat on guard on one of the towers. In the other direction, I found a small group of standing stones with portals in the midst. Bridges of cloud and holystone anchored the Aether together. I silently mouthed 'wow'. It was quite impressive. And surprisingly cold, now I thought about it. But I was wearing my jacket and shoes here.

"Done gaping?" I hadn't thought herobrine to be the joking type.

"Not yet, give me another minute or two" he snorted.

"Well sucks to your ass-mar"

"What?"

"Inside joke, sorry." He grinned.

"Ok…"what kind of friends had an inside joke like that?

"Look, the point is, you are not allowed to die now. Under any circumstances."

"Oh darn. I had such plans…"

"I'm being serious here; uh… what's your name?"

"Isn't that one of the things you need to know to contact people in their sleep?"

"I'm a god. I don't need to. And I would know your name, but your boss is currently MIA."

"And who is my boss?"

"Notch. He's not anywhere at the moment." Notch. Interesting.

"And?"

"Ugh, and DON'T DIE!" with that, the Aether again faded to black, and I got the sensation that I was falling. I woke with a jolt to find that I was still lying in the hay, barefoot, cold, and hungry. And lo and behold, a plate of old, stale bread sat behind the door. I grabbed it, eating fast. No sooner than when I had swallowed the last of it, the door slammed open. A few guards strolled in. they pulled Dominic, me, and some other guy out of the prison. We were marched up to a newly built hanging platform it was a bit sad how I could tell a new one from an old one. The warden read the guy's rights, and the hangman pulled the lever for his trapdoor to fall in. as he died, they moved on to me.

"6 accounts of murder, the use of forbidden magic, assassination, thievery, vandalism, assault, and kidnapping. Do you deny these charges?"

"Mph mmm mpf" they had put a cloth in my mouth to prevent magic.

"Someone take that off." The warden said exasperatedly. A cold hand found my neck, and the shink of a knife cutting the cloth reached my ears. Then the hand disappeared. I spat the cloth into the warden's face. He sighed and repeated himself.

"Yes and no."

"Why?" I cleared my throat.

"2 murders, 3 justified deaths, purple magic, one assassination, no thievery, only one vandalism, far more assault than you let on, and half a kidnapping." As he tried to process that I had just stated my own charges, I ran through the list again, to see if I had forgotten anything. "And a cake. Those are my charges, and I refuse to die for anything more or less." The warden grasped for words and finally found them.

"I don't find this fitting. You cannot change or deny your charges in any way."

"I don't find this fitting. I don't care what your forms and papers say, I deny these charges."

"You cannot. Speak your final words now."

"Ok then. I don't exactly feel like dying today." I turned to Dominic "do you?"

He shook his head." neither do I. I don't think I will. Not today, at least."

The magician leaned over to the hangman, and told him to do it now. I took a deep breath. Timing would be impeccable. As the floor dropped, I shouted

"Sek, ogri guey!" the world immediately responded. A purple sheen coated everything, and the world would obey me as if I was in charge. Hitting the ground under the platform still alive and kicking, I jumped back up, dragging myself to the top. I looked at Dominic's noose, and had it wrap around the general of security. Then I realized how tired I was. Adrenaline and all. So I cut the spell with a quick "lae". Only to have a burning lash across my back. I turned to see the warden had a pair of lightning whips dripping and growing from his fingers. He pulled them back, and brought them down to electrocute me. I rolled to the side, and brought up a simple fire spell. When mixed with purple magic, most elements would multiply in power brought from the coding, rather than the user. The purple flames devoured the warden, and left me feeling exhausted. I used the last bit of my energy to teleport away.

* * *

**oy vey. its past midnight here, cant sleep because the dog wont sleep... writing the next chapter now.**

**thanks for the other bunch of OCs, im a bit too lazy to go find their nams...**

**I think it was, um...**

**Code and- thats all. right, more OCs in the other story...**

**so anyways folks, have a nice fr-no, its saturday were i am. have a nice whatever day it is.**

**Arrivederci, amicos.**


End file.
